Team NGGL
by FTxDxD
Summary: They came from Fairy Academy. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Loke learn what is like inside Beacon Academy as they learn how to trust, understand, and love. They come to learn how to function as a team and unite with the others. Many adventures will come with friendships and romance. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fairy Tail.**

 **R &R Thank You.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon**

 _This is why I never liked vehicles._

Everyone thought the same thing over and over again. The reason was the dying body of a pink haired boy laying on the ground helplessly. Currently they were in an airship heading to Beacon Academy. Unfortunately for them their friend had a serious case of motion sickness and they can only sigh and watched their friend catch his dying breath.

"H-help…Please" People had been glancing at them left and right, curious about the certain pink head who was groaning in the floor.

"Can we just shut him up?" asked the raven haired guy towards his friend who is currently reading a book.

The guy snorted. "Okay, but how?" The strawberry blond glanced at their last friend. "Gajeel's been sleeping since he got here"

"Yeah he got himself some sleeping pills to combat the motion sickness too. I guess natsu's too dumb to use medications"

Upon hearing his name, Natsu groaned and glared at this friend. "G-gray you bastard"

Gray shrugged. He's been having a ridiculous amount of shitness right now, he just need to sleep. "Loke I'm tired of this shit"

"Yeah me too bro"

"How much longer till we arrive?"

"I still don't know bro, just hang in there"

Gray grunted in reply and was about to take a nap but a disturbing sound hinders his progress.

"HEY!"

He saw a girl with long messy blonde hair causing the commotion with a girl smaller than her with black hair and red tips. "Dammit vomit boy!" she then proceed to step away to the infected area with a step of her foot. The smaller girl then quickly assisted the blonde.

Loke also saw the commotion and wondered what happened. "Bro what the hell happened in there?"

Gray still glancing towards the two girls answered him. "Some girl caught her foot in puke by some boy, which is disgusting" he made a face that can rival Natsu's puke face.

The strawberry blond slowly nodded. "Ohhh" he then looked towards his front. "Oh look they're coming this way" he proceeded to stand up. "Hey you need help?" he asked the incoming blonde.

"Yeah" she sighed then look to her foot. "Do you have some wipes?"

The black haired boy rummaged his bag. "Here" blonde took it and thanked him.

Gray smirked. "So, vomit boy?" the girl laughed and explained. "Ruby and I were just talking when some guy just threw up in my foot and then this" gesturing her surroundings.

Loke bellowed in laughter. "We can relate to you somehow" the girl gave him a questioning gaze. He gestured to his right. "Look there"

They saw Natsu with the girl named Ruby who is currently poking his face with a finger. "Is he dead?"

The girls looked at the boys for answers. They just shrugged. "Probably" "I wish"

Poor Natsu just groaned.

Ruby then walked towards them. Gray smiled at her. "You must be Ruby, I'm Gray and this is Loke" he pointed towards Natsu. "That pile of goo is Natsu"

The girls laughed. "Yes I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang" Ruby pointed to Yang's direction. "Thank you for the wipes also"

"No problem"

Natsu then whimpered. They all turned their heads towards his direction. "What should we do to him?" Loke sighed.

Ruby pouted. "Yeah poor guy" but Yang had a rather curious face. "You can make him unconscious"

Gray and Loke looked at her perplexed. "Eh?"

"You know if he's asleep then he will not make any noise" she stated.

Gray readied his fist. "Sounds like a plan"

Yang smiled at him. "You know what? I like you"

Ruby and Loke with baffled looks only stared at them. Gray however just smirked. "Thanks, I get that a lot"

"Oh I can see"

Natsu again groaned. "Gray you bastard don't you freaking put your fist on me" with his severe motion sickness, his face bloated and turned green.

As Gray readied again his fist, Loke blocked his path and readied his fist too. "Bro, let me handle this" he crackled his fingers. "let me put him out of misery" with that Gray backed out.

As loke's about to deck Natsu, the airship descended in the sky.

" _Good day students, I'm proud to welcome you to Beacon Academy"_ words they heard on the speakers of the airship. They were all excited and in their minds, studying in Beacon is like a dream come true.

All the students in the airship stood up and gathered their things then proceeded to exit the airship.

Yang, Ruby, Gray, and Loke all stared at each other and contemplated their surroundings. "Ruby and I will head out now"

The boys smiled at them and thanked their wonderful company. "Yeah, you should hurry up" Gray said to the girls. "We will just be a little late with our" said Loke then he gestured to Natsu.

Ruby giggled. "Yeah sure, thanks guys" she and her sister began walking. "We should meet up later"

Yang grinned wildly. "Bye Gray, Loke"

They waved back.

* * *

They then proceeded to carry their belongings and woke up Gajeel.

Gajeel stretched and yawned. Gray knocked him some of the bags. "You lucky son of a bitch"

Loke asked Gajeel while helping Natsu up. "Slept tight?"

Said man just grinned and followed Gray out. "Slept like I'm the King of the Castle"

They all successfully exited the airship and Natsu suddenly had the energy of a wild boar. He then kissed the ground. "Oh how I miss you ground"

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Quit your yapping fire brain"

Natsu knocked his forehead to Gajeel's. "What did you say you punk?"

While they argued in the background. Loke sighed helplessly. "Here they go again" he looked at Gray. "We will never have peace"

Gray just shrugged. "We chose this life"

While Natsu and Gajeel battled it out in the background and Loke stared at them, Gray noticed something strange happening in the distance. He saw numerous luggage bags in the ground and a girl in white waving something towards someone who is lying down.

He noticed something familiar in the girl lying down. Black hair with red tips.

 _Ruby_

With one last look to his friends he then raced towards the two girls.

* * *

"What's going on?" he then stared at the scene. Ruby's face told the story.

He turned to the white haired girl. "Miss, can you calm down a little?" he prevented the further shaking of the dust by taking the girl's hand in his. The girl was oblivious of the dust on Ruby's face. White head turn her head towards Gray. "And who might you be?" then proceeded to snatch her hand from his.

Gray pointed his thumb to Ruby, who waved quickly. "I'm her friend"

"Well then, your friend damaged my dust" the girl with the white dress retorted madly.

As Gray's supposed to answer, Ruby quickly intervened. "Well I'm sorry princess-"

She was cut off by a black haired girl with a large black bow. "Heiress, actually"

The girl in white smiled in recognition. "Finally, someone who has-"

Girl with the large bow again cut off someone. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" and then she listed all the details towards Weiss.

Weiss began to smirk to all her recognition but when the girl mentioned some negative details her face dropped. "-also known for questionable actions towards faunus labor and the such"

Ruby and Gray can only stare in bafflement.

Weiss quickly retorted back for her company. "H-hey the Schnee Dust Company only-"

Again she was cut off by someone. Seriously the next time she was cut off, she will poke her beloved Myrtenas-

"YO!"

Gray sighed inwardly. He turned his head behind him and at last his group of friends finished their argument. "It's about time you bastards"

Natsu was the first to settle in Gray's right then Gajeel and lastly Loke.

Ruby recognized them. "Hey Loke" she waved at him but then she noticed Natsu and a guy she didn't saw before. She smiled at Natsu first. "I'm the one who kept poking your face" she stated. Natsu can only smiled in obliviousness. She smiled to Gajeel's direction. "Hey I'm Ruby, Gray's and Loke's friend"

Gajeel just grunted in reply. "Gajeel"

Loke kept looking at Weiss. He smiled flirtatiously when she finally glanced at him. "Well hello there Snow Angel" he finished with a wink. Weiss only scoffed to his ways and started to walk away.

"Turn off~" whispered Natsu. Gajeel then snickered.

Loke can only scoff at his friends. And lastly Gray shook his head at their antics.

Ruby quickly glanced at the black haired girl to thank her but was saddened when she saw that she's walking away.

Loke quickly wink at the black haired girl who scoffed in return.

"Strike Two!"

Gray then helped Ruby to her feet. "Gee thanks Gray" he shrugged in return. "No probs Ruby"

Ruby can only sighed. Loke decided to ask a question. "By the way, where's your sister?"

She made a face. "She left me"

"What?"

"Yeah, she ditched me in here then I got to meet Ice Queen then the black haired lady and then you guys"

Natsu smiled encouragingly to her. "Aw don't be like that Rubes, you still got us" the boys muttered in agreement.

Ruby smiled genuinely at their encouragement. "Thanks guys" she stared at the distance.

She then turned to glance at them. "I still have to find Yang, I'm still pissed at her"

They nodded in understanding. Loke's the first to wave goodbye. "Okay then Ruby"

Gray smiled at her. "See ya later Ruby"

Gajeel nodded at her even if they don't know each other that much. Natsu waved cheerfully at her. "See ya Rubes"

Ruby giggled then began to walk away. "See ya guys"

She exhaled in happiness. She already had friends and maybe being someone with normal knees is not so hard at all.

" _Welcome to Beacon"_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

At last, they're finally in Beacon. They didn't realize it before because of the commotion by the girls but all is well. They began the journey to the amphitheater.

"Man I can't believe that we're here" Natsu said while looking around. He pointed something in the distance. "Look, that's awesome"

Loke stretched his limbs and say, "New school, new life" then he looked towards Gray. "Where are we going exactly?"

He shrugged in return. "I don't know man but we shall find if we keep following them" he gestured towards a bunch of people fast-walking at some large building. They quickly followed the people inside the large building. What they saw is a huge stage in the center of the building. All the students gathered in there, loud chattering can be heard from all the corners. Gray, Loke, Gajeel, and lastly Natsu felt alienated in this large gathering as they awkwardly shuffled in the room.

Fortunately for them, they spotted a familiar figure. A girl with blonde hair can be seen talking animatedly with her sister. Yang and Ruby.

"I see that Rubes finally found her sister" said Gray gleefully. Natsu in return grabbed their hands and jogged to the two sisters. "Yo!" he greeted them.

Ruby was the first to notice them. "Oh hey guys! I was just talking to Yang about Jaune" she explained to them. Loke gave a questioning look. "Jaune?"

The small girl nodded. "Vomit boy" she stated.

"Ohhh"

They all laughed good-naturedly. "When you get to know him, he's kinda nice though" she elaborated further.

Yang greeted them and shook their hands. "I can't wait for initiation" she gave a wide grin.

"Wait, initiation?" Gajeel asked her.

She nodded. "You guys didn't hear?"

The boys all looked at her in bewilderment. "It's like our first test in Beacon" she said.

"Ohhh" Yang just shook her head at them.

Ruby stared at Yang. "As I was saying, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage then she yelled at me for being a dolt" she sighed. "Thank God that Gray's got my back in there or else the dust she kept shaking will explode in my face"

The black haired boy smirked. "Too bad I can't call you crater face"

Ruby pouted. "And then a girl with a large bow entered the scene and began bashing Ice Princess's company" she snickered at that.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Hey Gray isn't Ice Princess your nickname?"

Gray gasped loudly. "You're the only one that's been calling me that Flame Brain" he glared at the pinknette.

"Why you!"

"Bring it!"  
Natsu and Gray continued to argue in the background. Yang and Ruby had a questioning face towards the remaining boys. "Ice Princess?" they asked.

Loke nodded at that. "Gray's semblance is the control over ice" he stated at a matter-of-fact voice.

Suddenly, a girl named Weiss yelled behind Ruby. "You!"

Everyone halted their actions. Natsu and Gray stopped their arguing. Loke, Yang, and Gajeel stopped their chatter, and lastly Ruby jumped from the murderous voice coming from her back. She jumped in Yang's awaiting arms.

Loke noticed Weiss and winked in return. "Hello again, Snow Angel" Weiss ignored him and continue to glare at Ruby.

Gray pulled Natsu towards the scene. He noticed Weiss in all her glory. He would like stay in the sidelines for now. But unfortunately for him, Weiss was also searching for a certain black haired guy and when she finally landed her eyes on him, hell broke loose.

"You!"

Gray jumped from her piercing stare. "Hey" he greeted meekly.

Yang stared at them in puzzled fascination. "What did I miss?"

Ruby however stared at Weiss apologetically. "How should I repay you?" she asked.

Suddenly Weiss pushed a paper in her face. "If you want to make up with me then read this and never talk to me again" she stated in return.

Ruby pouted at this and Natsu stared at them. "But what if the two of you will be put in the same team?" he asked them, tilting his head to the side.

Awkward silence ensued at them. They didn't know what to say. But still, it is a possibility.

Yang and Loke jaw dropped at this. Ruby and Weiss stared at each other without a word. Gajeel stared at the scene and Gray seemed to be contemplating about something.

Natsu's still had the questioning look in his face.

Gray merely nodded. "I guess that's a possibility" he shrugged.

Yang in return stared at the scene. "Is this foreshadowing?" she asked herself.

Natsu was annoyed by their expressions. "What?" he demanded answers.

The bell rang indicating the end of the speech that occurred in the stage. They were oblivious to it as if they were in a trance. The simultaneous stomps of the students woke them up from their trance.

* * *

Night fell in Beacon as they prepared to go to sleep, well some of them.

"Natsu! Where the hell is my boxers!?" a man running around the ballroom in nothing but a towel was chasing a pinky who is laughing in his state of being. Natsu currently had Gray's boxers in his hands as he wavered to the crowd.

Loud chatter ensued as they chase each other around. Loke could only face palmed at this. Gajeel just stared at the ceiling, annoyed with their idiocy.

Natsu waved Gray's boxers in the air grinning. "What's the point of you using this?" he questioned.

Gray marched at him with angry eyes. "What's the point? What's the point!?" every step furthered his anger in his pink haired friend. He snatched it in his hands and glared at Natsu. "I'll end you" he threatened him while walking away. The crowd parted like the red sea, students muttering to themselves.

But Gray couldn't care less, plus he isn't ashamed of himself. He's well built and he knew that people are staring. He took care of his body, and in addition of this was the tattoos on his body. The dreamchatcher on his left side of his ribs did wonders to the women he dated before. His tribal tattoos on his right arm both help him in his battles and in bed. And lastly his emblem of their previous school, Fairy Academy. While it is not a tattoo, it brought him pride when people saw it. It is in his right pectoral.

Natsu has his in his right shoulder, while Gajeel has his in his left shoulder. Loke has his in his back. It's their symbol of pride.

As Gray was about to head to the restroom to wear his boxers to sleep, he passed by Yang and Ruby. "Well, look at that" Yang said with merit. Ruby just smiled at him in greeting.

The black haired teen fished out his boxers. "Just got this from the thief" he jokingly said. "Well I should excuse myself and change my outfit" he said both of them laughing as he pointed to his towel who fortunately survived the chase.

Yang gave him the go signal as Ruby waved at him goodnight.

Yang stared at him in the distance. "Yummy" she licked her lips. Ruby gasped when she heard her say it and quickly slap her playfully in the arm. "I can't believe you said that" she laughingly said.

Yang just shrugged and they continue to head towards their space.

Natsu settled to sleep when he stared questioningly at Loke. "Whatcha doing bro?"

Loke continued to stare at the distance, to a woman with black hair and large black bow. He cannot place what he felt for this woman. She intrigued him. Because he smelled something fishy about her.

Loke began to watch the scene in the distance with a trained eye. Yang and Ruby greeted the girl who is reading a book. Looks like Ruby wanted to be friends with her.

He's still watching them when he caught sight of the Snow Angel. He smiled to himself. He always looked for fun, so he always looked for the opportunity to flirt with girls. Yang was his first "victim" but it looked like she's already smitten with somebody. When he spotted the white haired heiress his system over reacted. She's his type of girl. He quickly evaluated himself and flirted with her. Poor him when she didn't even bat an eye to his direction. Hard to get, really his kinda girl.

He's about to head in there to continue his flirting on Weiss when his black haired best friend settled himself in his right. He heard him sighed. "Something bad happened bro?" he asked Gray.

He saw Gray shook his head no. "It's just that I will have a hard time sleeping" he stated. He saw he was referring or rather he heard them. Natsu and Gajeel were dozed off in dreamland. Their snores can be heard across the huge room. It's a wonder that no one was approaching them from this rate.

He let himself smile in wonder. It's a blessing that he can be with his friends after all this time. Even if they're not perfect, they're still one of a kind. When he saw Gray's annoyed expression directed at Natsu he let himself relax and try to fall asleep. Because tomorrow's gonna be a good day, he can feel it.

* * *

Today was not a good day for Natsu as he saw someone propelled in the sky and into the forest. He felt his meal churned in his stomach from just watching. He didn't sign up for this, he signed up to fight nasty grimms and save people but not this.

He saw Gray and Loke gave him a concerned look. Gajeel's not better than him when he saw his current status. He noticed Gajeel's pale sweaty face rather thinking the same thing as him. _'Oh boy we're gonna die'_ he thought to himself. Loke placed a hand to Gajeel's shoulder and ask him if he's okay. He gave a shakey nod then stared at the distance.

He heard a boy named Jaune asked the Headmaster about something. ' _Wait Jaune is Vomit Boy right?'_ he then stared at Jaune's face. His face was all white that can rival Weiss's outfit. At least he had two more companions from this suffering.

He heard some shouting. It was Yang, Ruby's sister. She seemed to be enjoying herself. He pouted at this. It's like the three of them are the only ones who didn't enjoyed this.

He had no time to react when he propelled in the sky. He made a girly squeal as he descended to the forest.

At least now, grimms can greet his fists in the forest.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the review and Favorites/Follows :) Currently I'm having author's block with my two other stories but I'll still try to make it hahahah :D So if you like this chapter kindly live a review or rate it, I'll appreciate it hugely. That's my inspiration :)**

 **For the pairings? Huh I still don't know but it's on the works so just wait :)**

 **Again Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Emerald Forest**

Gray flew past the trees and casually dodged a couple of birds that flew by opposite his direction. He nearby caught sight of a big ass tree and planned to make it his pole to get himself down and get himself a partner.

With his twin sword ready, he swung in a branch of the tree and with his momentum. He quickly pulled himself on the branch and stood straight catching his breath. He then momentarily observed what is below him. The Grimms are finally making their appearance. Feeling relax in his high branch, he let himself rest and observe for now.

Jaune, the vomit boy, zoomed past him straight to some part of the forest far away. He worried about him but oh well, someone must've seen Jaune too because of the incoming spear to catch Jaune to prevent him from falling to the ground with broken bones. The spear swiftly pinned Jaune to a tree as when he heard him say his thanks. Gray turned to the direction where the spear was thrown. Pyrrha was standing from a tree not far away from him.

He waved to her and nodded. "Nice Throw!"

Pyrrha turned her attention to him. She smiled at Gray in appreciation. "Thank you!"

Then she returned her gaze to Jaune's direction. "I'm sorry!"

Gray turned his eyes to Jaune's direction and to Pyrrha. He smiled at this weirdly.

He sweatdropped. "Well?"

Pyrrha doesn't know what he's implying. "Huh?"

"Go get him!" he said.

"Oh…" she nodded in understanding. "I-I well…okay"

He turned to Pyrrha's retreating back. Those two will be an odd but weirdly satisfying pair in the future.

Gray decided to head down to finally face the Grimms.

"GRAY!"

A shout resonated in the area after he jumped from the branch. He felt footsteps to his right.

Gray nearly cursed as he saw who it is. "Oh for fuck's sa—"

Natsu grinned cheerly at him. "I guess that we're partners!"

"Hell no!"

Natsu scowled at Gray. "But I—"

"No!"

"Dammit listen to me for a minute! While we're in the sky, believe it or not we already glanced at each other while descending to the forest" Natsu explained one by one to Gray.

That's the time when he absentmindedly glanced to his direction because he was worried for Natsu's motion sickness.

"I should've just glanced at Loke" Gray said while he sighed.

"The fuck Gray!?"

Looking seriously at Natsu, Gray placed his hands at his shoulders. "Natsu, our semblances can't match well together"

"Fire can't mix with Ice" he continued to say.

Natsu merely raised both of his eyebrows to the Ice user. "That's bullshit"

"We could strike any opponent from all the edges because of the absolute coldness and hotness of our powers! Oh yeah!" Natsu held his fist in the air while having a heroic expression.

Gray saw this and thought that this will not be bad. He was also confident about his ability and Natsu's. Overall, they'll be unstoppable.

He should just accept this because even in Fairy Academy, the both of them are always in a team together and was always paired together.

With Natsu's fiery attitude and Gray calm and calculating nature, they'll be a force to be reckoned with.

He sighed and let it go. "I guess we'll be awesome"

"Yosh!"

"But just, don't mess with my kill. Alright, fire head?"

"Gotcha Popsicle!"

"Well this is anti-climatic" Gray said as he and Natsu walked to find the there are no Grimms to fight with.

"Oh man!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray turned to his partner. "Well, let's just find the relics"

"Follow me then!" Natsu lead the way with his super nose for directions.

* * *

"I could smell some burning" Natsu said. They already found the place where they all held the relics that are chess pieces.

"What burning?" questioned Gray because he didn't saw something burning when they walked.

"That" Natsu pointed at a distance. Two figures could be seen from some trees. Surely enough, two familiar woman was heading to their direction. Gray quickly recognized the blonde one as Yang. Natsu noticed a big bow to the other woman who was named Blake.

Yang pouted when she saw that they are not the first ones to get to the relics. Nevertheless, she smiled when she saw Gray and Natsu.

"Hey guys!"

Gray waved his hand to them. "Good to know that you're not harmed"

Yang proudly grinned at him. "I could've taken the other one but Blake here" she gestured to the other girl's way. "Finished him off for me"

"That's a bummer" Natsu exchanged his opinion on the matter.

Yang nodded. "I know" she then smiled teasingly towards Blake.

"You see that Blake? Bad Blakey" she scolded.

Blake just turned her head to the other direction and sighed. "Whatever"

Yang and Natsu snickered at the sight while Gray just smiled weirdly.

Yang pointed at the relics. "Did you guys?"

Gray answered her. "Still no…"

Blake shared her thoughts. "Why don't we all pick now?"

"Agreed"

Yang and Blake picked the black Knight piece. Gray and Natsu proceeded to choose the black Bishop piece.

"You think this is right?" Natsu asked his partner.

Gray just shrugged.

The next pair to appear was the Gajeel and Loke pair. Natsu and Gray was glad that all of them was paired with their friends.

"Yo Gray, what piece did you get?" Loke ushered to Gray.

He held up the Bishop piece that was resting in his hand. "This"

Gajeel then get the remaining black Bishop piece to them both. "Yosh!"

Natsu asked the group after some silence. "Sooooo…what are we gonna do now?"

His answer got him in a form of a groaning Grimm. Turns out that a girl was riding it towards them as well as the boy in its back.

"Nora" the boy complained to his partner.

"That was fun Ren!" Nora exclaimed, getting down the Grimm.

Nora and Ren quickly introduced themselves to the pairs watching them with interest.

"Hi! I'm Nora and this is my lovely partner Ren!"

"This feels like some talent show" Gray whispered towards Loke who laughed in return.

Natsu ran to their side and shook their hands. "Teach me the ways to ride that beast Sensei!"

Gray, Loke, and Gajeel facepalmed at that. Natsu keeps on forgetting that he _has_ motion sickness.

"Idiot, you have motion sickness" Gajeel said in fact.

At the mention of motion sickness, Natsu held up a hand to cover his mouth. He could still feel the whatever fluids in there.

Never again.

"On the second thought…let's forget about that" Natsu retreated back to his former seat.

He could still feel his earlier meal making an appearance right now.

He will just remain silent for the recovering for his sickness.

Nora and Ren got a chess piece and settled themselves with the others.

"HEADS UP!"

A seemingly little red riding hood was currently falling from the sky. Blake quickly nudged Yang and they all watched the scene took place.

Natsu noticed that it was his friend. "Oh look! It's Ruby!"

He stood up and ran, wanting to save the girl from the fall.

"Don't worry Rubes I gotcha—"

Just centimeters from Natsu's arms, Ruby was suddenly pulled with a sudden body from one direction.

It was Jaune…

"Wait, Vomit Boy?" Natsu questioned himself.

Ruby and Jaune was pushed in a tree branch up in the tree itself.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake turned to Yang.

Yang just shrugged but amazed by the fact that her sister did incredible things.

"I don'—"

A red head emerged from the trees. You can see from her rapid structure that she was running from something. After a few seconds, a big scorpion like Grimm showed itself from where Pyrrha headed. It seemed like it was chasing her.

They all stood there dumbfounded. Ruby quickly went to her sister and Yang was happy for the little reunion.

"RUBY!"

"YANG!"

"NORA!"

The orange head intervened the sisters and cheered her name like them.

Gajeel, been quiet all this time, couldn't take all of this anymore.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted all over them.

They faced him with shock and surprised expressions.

Gajeel was not for bizarre and noisy introductions not like his pyro friend over there but they reached his breaking point.

"CAN'T WE JUST ALL FUCKING SEAT TOGETHER AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

That seriously calmed everyone down, even the raging Nora and Natsu.

 _Inhale…_

 _Exhale…_

 _Inhale…_

 _Exha—_

After a moment of peace, the silence was disturbed once again. They all looked towards someone whose been riding the overly large bird Grimm in the sky.

"Ah, it's the Ice Queen" Gray stated. He stood up to clearly watch Weiss in the sky.

"I told her to jump" Ruby muttered lowly. Nonetheless, Loke heard her.

"What!?" he shrieked.

They all watched Weiss fall from the sky. Jaune, thought that it was the right time to show off, caught her mid-flight.

"Just dropping in" he sweet talked her. Weiss could only stare at him.

They both realized that it was a high drop. Jaune ,accepting that Weiss will use him as a cushion, just laid there motionless on the ground.

Gray hurriedly went to their side. He put out a hand for Weiss to pull up.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi" she greeted back.

Gray smirked a little. "That was a nice show" he complimented.

Weiss smiled a little. "Thanks. I rather had a nice cushion to seat to" she glanced to Jaune.

He laughed at that and then helped Jaune to his feet. "You okay?"

Jaune patted his own back. "Never been better" then walked while having a constipated look on his face.

Gray and Weiss shared a look. They both walked back to the group. They saw Pyrrha among the group while laying on the ground.

"Hey Pyrrha" Gray greeted her.

"H-Hey…" she tiredly greeted back.

"That's great! The gang is all here, now we can all die together!" Yang said sarcastically. There are a couple of humongous Grimms coming right at them. This is death in reality.

"Not if I can help it" they all heard Ruby say.

"Is she an idiot?" Gajeel said disbelievingly.

He didn't received his answer as they all watched as Ruby ran to the Grimms

' _Stupid'_ he sighed watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Sorry for the wait hahaha. Been busy with other stuffs.**

 **So for the pairings, i already decided who will be paired with who. But I will make a twist and turn to their romance, so watch out hahaha.**

 **let your thoughts be heard in the reviews section and if you like this, click that Follow/Favorite and I'll see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Byeeee**


End file.
